Mint's story
by Freakitten
Summary: A shory oneshot of Mint before she became a mew. Hope you enjoy


Mint's story

"Brother are you going to come and watch me today?" Mint said as she ran down stairs to her 13 year old brother. "Of course I'll come! I'd never miss my little sister perform. "She said as he hugged her."Oh ariganto onii-chan!" Mint said happily.

Mint 6 years old, loved ballet and knew she would be famous one day. She was rich and happy! Her brother was the only member of the family that she saw often and got to be with. She loved her brother dearly, but even though she wasn't going to see him as much she would still see him.

He was off to his first day off high school, Mint didn't like to see him go that morning but she knew that she would be off to school too in a little bit and also to a new school, primary school.

"Ok little Mint, I'll see you at your ballet performance. Enjoy your first day at your new school." Mints brother said bye and went to his new high school. Mint waved bye, "Lady Mint, its time for you to get dressed for school."

Mint turned around and saw Nana holding out some clothes for her. "Ok, ariganto Nana!" Mint went to get ready.

Life was treating Mint very well, she made many friends at school and she got to see her brother everyday after school. A year went by smoothly and then another.

At the age of 9 now Mint was great at ballet. She thought that her life couldn't get any better. One day when she got home, she expected to hear her brother playing the piano like he usually was.

Mint thought nothing of it; she put her bag down and went to the kitchen where Nana was making pancakes for lunch. Mint noticed that on her way to the kitchen that the table that they usually eat at only had two places set.

"Nana? Why there are only two places set at the dinning table? Is my brother not eating with us? Is he not well?" Mint asked with concern. "No my lady, he phone to say he would be back later." Nana replied.

Mint wondered why her brother would be back later. He didn't have any activities planned for today. After lunch she went to the study to do her homework and to study her new school work... Later she went to her ballet practice.

When she came home late that evening she saw that her brothers bag was there, which meant that he was home. Mint, still in her ballet clothes, ran up to her brother's room. As she got closer to his room she heard giggling.

But the giggling was not that of her brothers, it was a girl's voice that was giggling. Mint walked to her brother's room, the door was slightly open so she peeked in. There on her bothers bed sat the girl she heard giggling.

She had dark brown hair and green eyes, fit body and pretty. Mint thought it was strange that her brother had a girl in his room when he didn't even let her in. She saw that her brother was sitting in a chair with an open book in his hand.

He must be helping her with homework. Mint though, yet she still didn't like the fact of the girl there. Mint stood back and knocked on the door, and went in just so her body was in.

"Oh hi Mint." Her brother said and the other girl looked up at her. "Hi, umm... who's this?" Mint asked now sure what she should say.

"This is Ginger..." He said and the girl stood up to greet her. "..Ginger this is my sister Mint." He finished. "Hi Mint, nice to meet you." Ginger said warmly. "Hi, thanks nice meeting you to." and they shook hands.

"Mint why don't you go get dinner. We won't have time to play today okay?" He said. Mint was disappointed and reluctantly went out.

Much to Mints dismay, ever since the day she saw her brother with another girl she was jealous. Even more so that ever since then her brother and her drifted apart. He stopped going to her ballet performances, spending more time away and less time with her, then not spending any time with her at all.

"Little one!" Mint yelled as her little dog jumped out the car window. She went out to see that he ran up to a girl, she had short red hair. So she went up to her.

"Oh little one, now we're going you have to give another bath, I'm sorry, he jumped right out the window." Mint said. "Oh don't worry bout it." The girl said. Mint took out a cloth, "Here take this and wipe where he licked you." Mint offered.

"Thanks." The red head said. "It's made of silk." She stated to the girl and picked up her dog. The girl wiped hear face.

"Here you go." The girl handed the cloth back. "Don't give it back, no offence but I couldn't possibly take back now." "Miss Mint? It is time to go." "I'm coming." Mint turned and walked away.

A few days after this Mint had her discovery of becoming a mew, and so her life changed, some for the better, some for the not so better. Mint's most overwhelming moment is meeting her dream idol, Renne.

She was in love, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't admit it or everyone would think she was a lesbo, so she kept most of it to her self. Who knows, maybe one day her dreams about Renne would come true...

:3 this is me first 1 shot!!!!! Tell me what you people think of it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Mwa please review. If people want I could make a series of chapters relating to this story? What you think? Well if you did enjoy this fic plz read me other fanfics, they r just as good and some even better.. :3

Just some random and not to random Japanese words:

Quick Japanese: ariganto – thank you

onii-chan – big brother

onee-chan – big sister

kawaii – cute

neko – cat

gomennasai – I'm sorry


End file.
